


Not so hidden dreams (English ver)

by XoXKrisXoX (Kris_the_writer)



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M, Mention of Coco - Freeform, SlightLime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 14:55:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15665496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kris_the_writer/pseuds/XoXKrisXoX
Summary: One is dreaming in the wrong place, at the wrong moment.Another happened to be here to witness things he wasn't supposed to.





	Not so hidden dreams (English ver)

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to translate so yeah here we go.

It was now or never. His courage had finally gone to a level where he thought he could confess to his hyung. So, he went around the dorm, looking for him. Opening every door behind which his hyung could possibly be hiding, and witnessing despite his not so prude self scenes he definitely should not have, particularly in bedrooms, he ended up finding the one he was searching for all along, who was nowhere else than the living room itself, place he didn't think about checking in the first place...

A few seconds passed during which he was too engrossed in his hyung's magnificence, before he closed the door behind himself, finally snapping out of it, and took some steps in the room. Which were enough to warn the older man of an intruder's presence. The latter, sprawled out on the couch like a whale, seemed completely taken by his phone's screen, surely surfing on some social networks. He barely raised his head to take in who just invited himself. A full-blown smile stretched his beautiful lips upon recognizing the intruder. Said intruder who seemed to have stopped breathing after seeing such a pleasant sight.

"A problem, Bam?"

Silence engulfed the room for a short amount of time while Bambam broke free from the apealing sight's gazing to answer in a rush.

" No, no, don't worry, I... was just thinking."

A mocking brow -, or was it just doubtful?- raised itself.

" 'Cause you happen to think sometimes?"

A plaintive whine from Bambam was his answer while he laughed slowly as the youngest was taking place beside him on the comfy couch.

" Anyway, what're you doing?"

"I was bored, so I wanted some time to go by."

Lie. I was looking for you. Bambam thought hard.

"If you say so."

The youngest decided to lie down comfortably and placed his heavy head on the oldest's thighs, without his consent of course, which got him a little while of complaints. Useless since his hyung did not get him to get away from his self-made pillow. A cocky and jeering smirk made its way on his face while slowly closing his eyes. Earning a sigh from Jackson.

  
-/^\\-

  
His eyelids fluttered open while a yawn as big as a whale came past the barrier of his lips. He threw his arms on his sides, stretching and cracking his back. When he tried to sit up he felt that there was something wrong since he could'nt seem to get up. Only then did he notice that his right side was missing warmth while his left one seem to be burning up. He felt soon after warm puffs of air hitting his neck, giving him not only shivers but goosebumps. His head rolled slowly until he came face to face with a sleeping Jackson. His sleepy little face was a sight that made the younger melt. Jackson changed dramatically : awake, he was the epitom of sex-appeal ; asleep, he had a baby face that could make the coldest heart melt. His messy hair seemed softer than even Coco's fur and it all so naturally that Kunpimook's hand came to rest upon it to mess even more with the dark strands and to play with them.

His movements seemed to earn a move from the other one since a possessive arm made its way around Bambam's waist, bringing the younger closer while a head buried itself in the crook of Bambam's neck, a hot breath tickling the latter. Mumbling incoherent words or sentences, Jackson was seemingly searching for even more warmth and his actual source was none other than Bambam who was overwhelmed by the stress and warmth Jackson was providing him. Bambam was now too hot, his palms slowly but surely becoming sweaty. And if he hadn't been awake before, now he definitely was utterly wide awake. Eyes as big as saucers, mouth gaping and trying to get in and out gulps of fresh air, the young man's heart was surely pumping faster than any car at the moment.

Jackson seemed to stir and wake up a little. His left leg wandered around to find a better posture which happened to be oddly enough in between Bambam's legs, intertwining with those, going maybe a bit too high, towards Kunpimook's appealing behind. Blushing profusely, the latter couldn't help the small and not so manly startled cry that escaped him when a pair of soft and moist lips came to peck his neck. Nor the one that left the barrier of his own lips when the tip of a hot and wet tongue came to lap his skin. Though, not only from surprise this time... Bambam felt more than he saw his hyung's lips stretching themselves in a playful smile, surely smug about the youngest's reactions earned by his daring moves. The latter placed once again his hand in the messy but soft mass which was Jackson's hair and applied a soft pressure toward the back, making his hyung's head slightly move away while Jackson's knee wriggled in such a way as to graze any chance he got either a part of the younger's bottom or his crotch. Bambam brought Jackson's face in front of his own. His eyes were looking at him in such an unusual way which he was absolutely not accustomed to, in a gaze clouded by what he supposed was a certain longing or desire. This sight got his blood to boil and his temperature to rise even more. Finally, their lips clashed together unceremoniously; their tongues united while swirling in a maddening ballet. No sooner had they separated to even their breathing that Jackson was assaulting once more his mouth to bite softly the younger's lower lip, getting the other to let out an unrestrained moan while panting the name of the other dark-haired man.

" Yah."

Bambam had no idea where this sound came from as he was totally engrossed in his making-out session with Jackson. Until a much louder shout tore him away from his more than pleasing activity.

" Yah!"

And then, Bambam surprised himself by opening his eyes to this time fall upon Jackson's face leaning over him. He suddenly sat up, without being careful of the dark-haired man, effectively painfully bumping against him which earned him a few swear words. Holding his forehead with both hands, Bambam looked around himself with a lost and crazed gaze, brows knitted together.

" I... What the actual...?"

" Mister Bam has finished having dirty dreams, I hope?"

" Wh- What?"

Jesus Marie Joseph. All of this had just been a trick of his own wild and a bit too excited imagination

" Don't try to get me to buy that you were tossing and turning around while moaning in your sleep because you dreamt you were an unicorn or a mermaid." He deadpanned.

Oh. Shit. The important matter for Bambam was now to know whether just like his moans, he had said his name...

" You haven't..."

" Haven't what, Bammie?"

The aforementionned blushed right away at the mocking and vicious air of the older one. He was clearly messing with him. And he knew.

" Oh and just shit!"

Bambam threw himself on the oh-so appetizing lips of Jackson who seemed surprised by the younger's bold move for a short while before relieving in the kiss while smiling softly.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed reading this. Please let me know your thoughts on it!


End file.
